


The Inner Thoughts of a demon

by rubyrock13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Demons, Clubbing, Dancing, Demon!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrock13/pseuds/rubyrock13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark sometime we believe that we are being watched. But, what if the feeling is true? What if the angels above us are watching over us? Trying to make sure our dreams are pleasant and sweet? What happens when we have nightmares? Are the angels away? Have they forgotten us that night when we have nightmares? Or is is that we've done bad and their punishing us for our sins that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Thoughts of a demon

In the dark sometime we believe that we are being watched. But, what if the feeling is true? What if the angels above us are watching over us? Trying to make sure our dreams are pleasant and sweet? What happens when we have nightmares? Are the angels away? Have they forgotten us that night when we have nightmares? Or is is that we've done bad and their punishing us for our sins that day.

With all that said, what happens when all you have is nightmares? Are you a bad person? Or does it simply mean that the Angel no longer looks over you at night. Maybe in fact, you need more protecting during the day than at night. If Angel watch over us at night, does that mean that demons watch over us? Not to protect us but to cause us pain and suffering. What if there's demons had lives just like us. What if they only caused us trouble because it was their job? 

What if I could tell you a story of such a demon? What if I could tell you the story of such a demon who's only job is to cause havoc, yet he falls in love with another creature the humans fear. A werewolf, whose origins are of a curse that was bestowed on his kind for the rest of entity thanks to a little slip of anger. 

Ah, ah don't get ahead of yourself. We will explore their story, but for now. Lets stick to demons story for now.

 

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled as she sat at the bottom of the stairs. I ran out of my room and hurried down the hall to the grand staircase. Once I emerged from the tiny hallway I saw her standing there. Her perfect strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a messy looking bun, but oh did it suit her. She was wearing an shree black top with a plunging neckline, with a midnight sky tight skirt, that stopped mid thigh, and showed off every beautiful curve she owned. I walked down the stairs to her as my tail whipped behind me in delight.   
"Lyds ‘sup? I knew we were going out tonight, but geez how 'm supposed to compete with that" I asked with a lopsided grin as I met her at the bottom step.   
"Stiles flattery will get you gutted tonight, and how are we supposed to get feed tonight, with you wearing a plaid shirt and baggy pants? I swear you never want to eat, you're all skin and bones! Looking like that you'll starve to death before you can even change the darn clothes!" Lydia exclaimed as she pulled me by my ear back up the stairs back into my room. Before I could even start to make a lame excuse she would never except she started to strip me. 

I let out a very manly squeak as she tore my clothes off with her perfect manicured claws. Just as she was about to slice my underwear off I pushed her off.   
"Lydia! I can get myself dressed you know." I said in a dark voice as she threw clothes at me. I mumbled the whole time I was getting into the tight clothing. I shifted into my human form, as the pants were not made for a demon. Once I was dressed to her liking, I did a little turn for her. I saw her eyes glaze over with lust as she saw my body. She saw my smirk and gave me the dirtiest glare I had ever seen. 

"I suppose these look fine on you. I mean I've seen you do better, but you look good for mortals, I guess." She said off handedly, with a glassy look in her eyes.   
"Well can we go then? I'm getting tired of you eyeing me the whole time, it's getting quite boring standing here." I told her smiling with a glint in my eye. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, and shooed me out the door. I grinned at her and slapped her ass as I ran out the door. I couldn't hear her yelling over my laughing. It was all too perfect, a little too perfect for me. Seeing as I am a demon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro this is my first fanfiction ever. I may need someone to help me, so if you wanna help me write this, message me!!! Please give me your advice, and what you think I should write about next chapter. And I will be writing more hopefully, I jsy wanted to get this out there <333 Have a wonderful day/morning/night <3


End file.
